


In Which Christmas is Interesting

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Klaine, Cute, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winter Klaine, oh my god it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Based off of multiple Christmas/winter prompts that I combined into one.





	In Which Christmas is Interesting

Blaine really loved Christmas. He loved decorating the house full of decorations, making the inside look as festive as possible the minute December hit. Kurt tried to keep a strict eye on the decorations, but quickly realized that he had no clue how to control Blaine's obsession and just let him do whatever he wanted within reason. However, that phrase, within reason, had several different meanings.

 

"Blaine, I told you, we don't need tinsel on every single branch of this tree!" Kurt sighs loudly, pinching his nose in between his thumb and index finger in exasperation. Blaine just turns to look at him, making his annoyingly good puppy dog eyes up at Kurt. He was still holding way too much silver tinsel.

 

"But Kurt, the tree needs to look amazing. Don't you want the best tree in the entire world? You know you do," Blaine says, moving to put even more tinsel on the tree. Kurt quickly reaches down to stop him.

 

"Blaine, the tree is perfect as it is, I promise. No more tinsel," Kurt demands, and luckily, Blaine finally gives in. He looks dejected for only a minute, until his face brightens.

 

"Alright, how do you think candles would look. I think it would be pretty awesome," Blaine smiles. Kurt's stomach immediately drops.

 

"Blaine, you can't be serious," he slowly says. But Blaine is already frantically looking around, trying to find the best spot for the candles he wants to put on a tree. A Christmas tree. A flammable tree that it seems his logical, reasonable side of his brain has completely forgotten.

 

"Don't you see, Kurt! It would be so cool. Then we wouldn't need the Christmas lights, and the candles would cast an amazing glow and-- oh! I think I found them!" Blaine moves towards several candles in one of their numerous Christmas boxes, but Kurt quickly darts forward and stops him.

 

"Blaine, no! I don't care how cool it would look, we do not put candles on our Christmas trees. They are flammable, in case you have forgotten," Kurt scolds. Blaine looks down at the numerous candles in his hand.

 

"But-"

 

"Blaine. No. The tree looks amazing as it is. Now, put the candles down and sit down on that couch and let's cuddle and look at this amazing tree, okay?" Kurt pleads. Blaine sighs, puts down the candles, and Kurt leads them to the couch in front of their tree with a grateful smile.

 

*******

 

The one thing Kurt was absolutely in charge of when it came to Christmas holidays was the baking. Blaine could barely boil water, so Kurt gently, and lovingly of course, forbade him from ever trying to cook in their kitchen after he tried pouring water on a grease fire and nearly burnt down the house. And so, Kurt took over the cooking and baking duties. About two weeks before Christmas, he pulls out all the necessary equipment to make multiple holiday treats.

 

"Blaine, I swear to god, if you eat another bite of popcorn I will murder you in your sleep," Kurt growls, seeing his boyfriend grab another handful of popcorn.

 

"Kurt, it's good for you though!" Blaine cries as he takes another bite.

 

"Blaine, seriously, I can't make caramel popcorn balls without popcorn, and that's your favorite treat so if you don't want them, by all means, keep eating the popcorn," Kurt states, turning back to the pot that he currently was making the caramel sauce in. By Blaine's loud sigh, Kurt thinks he made his point. And he smiles wider when Blaine comes up behind him and hugs him, placing his chin against the back of his shoulder as he was just too short to rest it comfortably on top like Kurt can to Blaine.

 

"I'm sorry. Thank you," Blaine says. Kurt smiles and turns in Blaine's hold.

 

"I know. But you realize that I can't bake without the things I need, right?" Kurt asks. Blaine nods, and with a smile, Kurt leans in and pecks his lips.

 

"I love you," Blaine whispers. Kurt's smile widens, as it always does whenever Blaine tells him he loves him. Even after five years of dating, every _I love you_ makes his stomach flutter like it did the first time they said it.

 

"I love you too. Now, get out of my kitchen," Kurt grins. Blaine laughs, kisses him once more, and leaves to presumably watch more Christmas movies or something.

 

Kurt continues to make Christmas treats throughout the day, finally starting in on the sugar cookies his mother taught him to make. He smiles as he makes the dough, the familiar motions calming his mind from stress gained from the holiday. He turns to start in on the frosting once the dough is made, turning around to find Blaine with one finger in the dough. He stops, his eyes widening like a deer in the headlights, then quickly turns and runs with the dough on his finger.

 

"Blaine, seriously? You aren't supposed to eat raw dough!" Kurt shouts at his back. He hears Blaine's laughter, and Kurt can't help but chuckle and roll his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. He continues gathering different necessities, turning towards the bowl once more, and again finding Blaine with his finger in the dough.

 

"Oh my god Blaine, stop!" Kurt laughs, rushing towards Blaine. He just darts out of the kitchen once again, laughing loudly.

 

"It tastes good, Kurt!" Blaine shouts back. Kurt laughs once more.

 

"It'll taste better if I can manage to get it in the oven before you eat it all and get sick from eating raw dough," Kurt shouts back.

 

Of course, he makes the mistake of turning his back on the dough once more. He should have known better, he's been dating Blaine for five years after all. Because the next time Kurt turns around, he's ready for him.

 

"Blaine! Stop sneaking in and eating the dough," Kurt's yell is a little bit less scary than intended because he's laughing and smiling at the same time. He eyes a wooden spoon laying unused on the counter and grabs it, running towards his stealing boyfriend.

 

"Get back here so I can hit you," Kurt laughs, watching Blaine run away. He chases him through the house, both boys laughing. Blaine tries to run towards the safety of their bedroom, but Kurt manages to tackle him onto the bed. The two of them breath heavily from a mixture of running and laughing, while Kurt pins Blaine to the bed.

 

"What to do now that I caught you," Kurt breaths down at Blaine. The two of them grin at each other, and needless to say, the cookies didn't get made that night.

 

*******

 

Somehow Blaine managed to talk Kurt into going ice skating. Kurt, who never liked the cold, for some reason agreed. And it had nothing to do with Blaine's puppy dog eyes, nothing. Kurt tells himself he's figured out a way to say no to them. Most of the time. Okay, some of the time. Not his fault Blaine knows how to manipulate him. Which is how Kurt finds himself swearing under his breath (hello, little kids are everywhere) as he falls once again.

 

"I don't understand how you are so good at this!" Kurt cries out, holding Blaine's hand as he helps him off the ice again. Blaine smiles, not letting go of his hand even as Kurt shakily regains his footing.

 

"You know my family went ice skating with me and Cooper when we were little," Blaine states. Kurt narrows his eyes as they slowly start moving. Blaine continues without effort while Kurt visibly wobbles on the ice. Little kids scream and laugh everywhere as they pass the two of them, but Kurt just holds onto Blaine tighter.

 

"I hate you," Kurt grumbles, watching Blaine laugh as he lets go of Kurt and speeds off, looking so much like a professional that people turned to look.

 

"Show off!" Kurt shouts after him, rushing towards the wall to have something to grip while he slowly makes his way around the rink. Blaine skids to a stop in front of him, grinning and laughing. Kurt glares at him, which just causes Blaine to laugh even more.

 

"Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate and then cuddle all afternoon, how does that sound?" Blaine asks, grinning at Kurt. He glares at Blaine once more for good measure, before nodding. The two of them slowly make their way to the exit of the rink, Blaine went slowly for Kurt's sake, and started on their way home. They stop on the way for hot chocolate, sipping on the drink as they make their way to their apartment.

 

They sit and watch movie after movie, holding one another on the small couch they both didn't want to get rid of. Blaine was practically on top of Kurt as they watched, their eyes growing heavy even though they both wanted to stay in that moment. A quiet snore made Kurt look over at his boyfriend, who's head was resting on his chest, eyes closed. Kurt smiles and wraps him up closer, his heart fluttering when Blaine snuggles his way deeper into his chest. With a content sigh, Kurt closes his eyes and lets himself drift off with his boyfriend.

 

*******

 

Christmas Eve had the boys walking through Central Park together. Christmas lights were strung up everywhere, and it was still early enough that children were playing in the snow. The boys walked hand in hand along the pathway, stopping every so often to watch the kids playing with their parents.

 

"You ever think about it? You know, kids?" Blaine suddenly asks. Kurt looks over at him in surprise, they had been walking in content silence for a little while, both of them perfectly happy to just be there in their own little bubble.

 

"You know I do. I've told you about it," Kurt says. Blaine nods, and the two of them watch as a little girl shrieks loudly as her father dumps a handful of snow on her head. They watch as she chases him around the snow, laughing and shouting with joy.

 

"I think about it too. You know, later, when we both are ready and have a stable income and everything. Not that we're doing bad for ourselves now, just. I think about it," Blaine rambles, and Kurt looks over and slightly down at him, smiling in perfectly content joy.

 

"You'll be an amazing father, Blaine," Kurt reassures. Blaine smiles at him.

 

"So will you, Kurt," Blaine states. The two of them begin walking again, once more in silence. They walk until they reach a secluded corner they called their own, a place far enough into the woods that most people didn't bother to reach, even though it was breathtakingly beautiful. Christmas lights were strung up in the tall pine trees, casting a white glow on everything below. A single wooden bench lay to the side of the snow ridden path, it's seat covered in snow but the two boys were already wet enough from it that they didn't hesitate to sit on it. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, their fingers laced together and shoved into Kurt's coat pocket for warmth.

 

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine once again breaks the silence, and like always Kurt finds himself smiling and his heart jumping at the words that he once thought would never be spoken to him by another boy.

 

"I love you too," Kurt says softly, watching his breath leave in a puff of wispy white smoke. Blaine's hand slowly withdraws from Kurt's, and he looks over at Blaine, curious as to why he's getting off the seat. That is, until he immediately sinks on to one knee.

 

"Before you say anything, I know that you think getting engaged during Christmas is a cliche. That all around the world hundreds of couples are probably doing the same thing, and I can honestly say that I was planning on waiting. I promise," Blaine quickly says in almost one breath. Kurt laughs, his gloved hand finding it's way to cover his mouth as his eyes shine with unshed tears. Blaine kneels there, looking up at who he thought was the most gorgeous man he's ever known, the tears shining on his lashes and looking down at him with eyes filled with love.

 

"Crap, I had an entire speech prepared and everything," both Blaine and Kurt chuckle, and Blaine takes a deep breath, momentarily closing his eyes before looking up at the man he loves.

 

"The thing is, in this moment, I don't care that it's a cliche. I don't even care that I can't remember a word of that speech I carefully wrote out and practiced for hours on end in front of the bathroom mirror while you were gone because, I know you know everything I was going to talk about. I can look at you, and you know immediately what I'm about to say. Because somehow, out of all the people you could have chosen to give your love to, you gave it to me. You continue to give it to me, despite all the fights and the challenges and the heartbreaks, you gave me your love and I promise to cherish that for the rest of my days," Blaine takes another deep breath, looking about to continue his impromptu speech.

 

"Blaine, goddamn it just ask me already," Kurt shakily interjects, tears falling down his cheeks and Blaine's mind stops and the only thought in his head is how beautiful this man is in front of him.

 

"Will you marry me?" He asks, reaching into his jacket pocket for the ring box he hasn't let leave his person since he got it.

 

"Yes," Kurt doesn't even wait for the question to be finished, he's already nodding and saying yes. Blaine stands up and pulls Kurt to his feet, the two of them rushing forward and their lips connecting midway. Blaine shakily pulls away to put the ring on Kurt's finger, and hey, when did he start crying?

 

"Stop crying, you're making me cry," Blaine jokes, reaching up and wiping away the tears on his fiancé's face. Kurt chuckles, reaching up and wiping Blaine's tears off as well, the cold metal of the ring contrasting with the warmth of Kurt's hand.

 

"You started it," Kurt says. Blaine laughs along with him, pulling him close for another kiss. And the two of them stayed wrapped up in one another's embrace, returning back to their house late into the night. The news could wait for tomorrow, after all, that day it seemed the world consisted of just the two of them.


End file.
